


My Lover Crossdresses

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Jared, Crossdressing Kink, Declarations Of Love, Feminization, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Realization, Secret Identity, Strained Relationships, personal issues, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Everyone would always tell Jensen that Jared was perfect, in fact, too perfect. He must be hiding something because there was no way Jared was still single after he met Jensen. Turned out they were right, Jared was hiding something from their relationship, and mostly, from Jensen. He loved to wear makeup and skirts. Jensen didn't like it one bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had half of this story written a while back and just finished it. I made it a bit angst-y and sad, don't worry there's a happy ending. I'm a sucker for that. Jensen is somewhat a jerk in denial throughout the story, also love Jared crossdressing. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jensen walked into his boyfriend's apartment. "Jared!" he called out, shrugging off his coat. He just returned from work— a little late— because his client was having second thoughts about the design. Jensen was an architect, creating unique designs that would please his clients, which was a handful.

"In here, babe!" Jared shouted from the kitchen. Jensen followed his voice and chuckled at the sight that bestowed him. Jared had flour smeared on his face, he was cooking dinner. How did Jensen get such a wonderful boyfriend?

Jared was perfect. He was kind, sweet, and romantic. Always comforting Jensen from his stress from work, while Jared would listen and massage his shoulders. Who would do that? No one but Jared. Some people would say he was too perfect. Wondering, why Jared was still single before he met Jensen? Surely, someone like him would be taken, right?

Jensen was constantly being told by his friends that Jared was hiding something from him. Or, that Jared was a crazy killer that killed his lovers. Jensen merely rolled his eyes and ignored them. They obviously didn't know Jared like Jensen did. They had been together for seven months now and it was getting pretty serious.

They talked about moving in together. It was Jensen's idea. That would solve all their problems with: not being able to sleep next to each other and not having sex. The last one was a major issue for Jensen. He wanted to make love to Jared, show him how much he loved his body and everything there was to know about him. However, Jared would simply smile and change the subject, or kiss Jensen enough so he could forget it. Either way it worked.

As Jensen put his keys on the coffee table, something caught his attention. A small, pink tube was sticking out behind the table. Picking it up, Jensen frowned when he saw that it was lip gloss: glittery, strawberry, lip gloss. Did Jared have a woman over?

"Hey Jared?"

Jared cleaned his face with a small towel and answered, "Yeah?"

"Did you have someone come over?" Jensen asked as he walked towards the kitchen. He shouldn't jump to conclusions, maybe a friend of Jared's forgot it when they visited him—

"No. Why?"

Okay, now Jensen was confused. "Then what's this?" he raised an eyebrow as he showed the lip gloss to Jared.

Jared's eyes widened in shock. "O-Oh! That? I bought it for my sister yesterday." Something was off with him, Jensen could sense that he was being lied to. He couldn't believe that Jared would even do that to him. Jensen was pissed, but instead of arguing he took a deep breath.

"Let's have dinner, shall we." Jensen went into the dining room and started to fix the plates on the table. Jared gulped as he brought the food out. They ate in silence for the first time. Jared began to make small talk, but Jensen would only respond with short answers. Something he only did when he was angry.

Sighing, he said, "You really want to know the truth?" Jared hated lying to Jensen, but he did keep something from him... a secret. Jared feared that Jensen would be disgusted with him.

"Yes," Jensen declared as he glared at Jared.

"Promise me that you won't freak out..."

Jensen was taken aback by the sudden request. "Babe, whatever you're going to say can't be that bad."

Pushing his plate away, Jared cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "It's mine..."

"What?" Jensen blinked. "You're telling me that the pink lip gloss is yours? You're kidding, right?" he laughed. Jared sure had a way to make him chuckle. "Babe, your excuses are shitty. Now tell me what the real reason is?" Jensen crossed his arms as his laughter faded.

"I'm not lying! It is mine— I wear lip gloss," Jared confessed, his cheeks darkening. "I think it looks really pretty on me." The secret was out. "I actually like wearing makeup and dressing up in rather, uh, feminine clothing. Nothing too much, just something that fits perfectly on my body."

Jensen frowned. "You crossdress?" That couldn't be true. This was new to Jensen. Jared was a rather handsome and muscular man. For a moment, Jensen pictured Jared in girly clothing... Yeah, it was a major turn off.

"Sometimes. I like dressing up whenever I have a chance. It makes me feel wonderful." Jared looked directly at Jensen, then said, "I wanted to tell you but I was waiting for the right time—"

"When was the right time, Jared? We have been together for seven months!" Jensen hissed. This was huge and Jared kept it to himself. Jensen was hurt and betrayed. How could he not know Jared was hiding something? What kind of boyfriend was he? Was Jensen so devoted to work that he had never noticed a thing?

"I was scared that you wouldn't have accepted me," Jared reflected, "Everything is going great between us and I didn't want to mess that up. I tried to be discreet around you with my _passion_."

Jensen rubbed his temples and tried to think. "Okay, I can see why you would be worry. It's a lot to handle, but I'm not going to get mad. How about you show me one of your outfits?" Jensen wanted to be supportive for his boyfriend. Jared was always there for him and made sure Jensen was happy. Surely, Jensen could do the same for him. It couldn't be that bad.

Jared beamed and happily got up from his seat. "Really? Okay, I have the perfect thing to put on! Wait right here, I want to surprise you." Jared raced to give Jensen a soft kiss on the cheek before he left the kitchen, leaving Jensen alone.

Jensen was secretly having an inner turmoil with himself. His friends were right... Jared wasn't perfect and he was hiding a secret. He was a crossdresser! Jensen would be better off with having a serial killer as a boyfriend.

Minutes went by when Jared appeared next to Jensen. "I always wanted to wear a dress for you." Jensen turned around and gaped as he saw Jared.

He wore a black dress that reached to his thighs, the sides of the dress was open, giving Jensen a perfect view of his ribs. Jared did his eyelashes nicely and he put on the same pink lip gloss Jensen found. His heels were long and it made Jared look taller. Jared didn't look like Jared anymore. No. He fucking looked like a stunning woman.

Holy shit...

Most guys would be howling and whistling at Jared. Jensen would too, if he was into this sort of thing. Sadly, he was not.

"D-Do you like it?" Jared waited for Jensen to say something. "I know you might find it strange, but some guys think this is hot. So, I'm hoping you would too." Jared was beginning to fidget, Jensen was eyeing him up and down. Jared hoped that Jensen would love it and manhandle him, he loved it when Jensen would get possessive.

"You look amazing, Jay. I'm just not into this sort of thing. I'm gay, so when you look like this," he waved his hand at him, "I don't get excited." Jared's heart broke as Jensen kept going. "I mean— I want to be supportive, I really do but this is too much to, uh, take in. Does anyone know about this?"

Jared's lips quivered. "Y-Yeah. My best friend Chad only."

Jensen's mouth parted, then said, "You told your best friend your secret than me first? What the hell, babe?"

"I didn't tell him. He walked in on me randomly." Jared chuckled at the sudden memory. "He thought it was a girl I slept with. You can imagine his surprise when he found out it was me."

"Let me guess he freaked out and took a picture of you and post it on facebook?" That was something Chad would do. When Jensen met Chad, it was a nightmare, he never wanted to strangle someone so bad.

"Kinda. Chad did freak out... but then he said I looked hot and that I should totally be hooker. He was willing to be my first customer." Jared didn't mention that when Chad got drunk he would randomly start to flirt with him. Yeah... Jared didn't want to give Jensen another reason to dislike Chad.

"That fucker! He would say some shit like that."

"So... you don't like it," he frowned. "I would love to go out like this."

Jensen imagined for a second, him and Jared out to dinner while he was dressed like _that_. Oh god. His friends would fucking laugh and make fun of both of them. Jensen wasn't too keen on the idea of people staring at Jared. Fuck. It was a tough decision.

"We should one of these days," Jensen blurted out by accident. Damn it! He didn't want to say that. "Whenever you want." Why the hell couldn't he shut the fuck up?

Jared smiled brightly. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, Jensen. You know, my old boyfriends called me a drag queen and a transvestite. It really hurt because I was just me, dressing up in clothing I love. That's why I love you, baby. You really understand me. I don't know why I was worried before." He kissed Jensen on the cheek again, the lip gloss leaving an imprint of his lips.

Jensen's eye slightly twitched.

"How about we go out tomorrow? We can hang in a bar. I'll invite Chad and you can invite Chris. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Jensen said, numbly. He rubbed the disgusting lip gloss of his face. Gross. He hated make up. This was a disaster. Jared, the hottest piece of ass Jensen had ever laid eyes on, put on women's clothing. Suddenly, his perfect boyfriend wasn't so perfect to Jensen anymore.

"Great. I'm going to find a hot outfit to wear for tomorrow!" Jared left Jensen, who was confused by what just occurred.

* * *

Chris laughed in Jensen's office. "What? I don't think I heard right? Can you repeat it?" They were drinking coffee and chatting for a bit, but Jensen was moody and bitchy all morning. Chris made the mistake of asking him what was wrong.

He expected an angry client who didn't like Jensen's designs, although, Chris didn't expect Jensen to say Jared crossdresses.

"You heard me, you asshole!" Jensen hissed. "Fuck. Everything was going great between us. Why the fuck did I even ask about the lip gloss?" He was still freaking out about his boyfriend's secret. Not to mention that they were going to the bar tonight...

"Aren't you being a little swallow? You guys have been together for about seven months. Would you break up with Jared just because he is not what you expected him to be? I thought you were better than that, man." Chris shook his head.

"He looks like a girl," Jensen countered. "The only reason I'm gay is because I'm not attracted to women! Seeing Jared like that doesn't excite me."

Chris frowned and said, "You're a douchebag."

Jensen groaned. "Look, this is just a lot to handle. I need—"

"What you need to do is man the fuck up and support Jared. I can't believe you're going to let this one little thing ruin your great relationship with him. Give it time, hell, maybe you'll secretly like it. You never know."

He hated when Chris was right. Maybe Jensen was overreacting. He needed to give Jared's passion a chance. Jensen had had fucked up relationships in the past, and being with Jared was amazing. Jensen would be a dumbass to let Jared go.

"You're right. I should give it a chance. Thanks, man. Oh by the way, want to come to the bar today? Jared wants to go out and wear one of his girly outfits."

Chris's eyes widened. "That sounds like a date between you guys, so no."

"It's not. He's inviting Chad. I really need you to come, or else I will fucking bury him behind the bar. No one finds any bodies there, right?"

"Alright, I'll go. Can't have my best friend in prison for manslaughter," Chris chuckled. "So Jared is going to wear a dress or what?"

"I have no idea. I don't even want to know. Just... when you see him, give him a compliment. I kinda was an asshole yesterday, so when I gave him a compliment he lit up like a Christmas tree. I think he likes to hear that he's pretty, or something. Please don't make fun of him."

"I'll make sure I tell Jared that he is a beautiful princess— Ow!" Chris rubbed his arm as Jensen punched him. "Look, I won't hurt his feelings _like some asshole_." The remark went straight to Jensen.

"You better." At least, Chris would be there.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. How's the house coming along?" Chris wondered.

"Good. My design is badass! It's almost done, I'm just putting the finishing touches. It took two and a half months for the house to finish, but so worth it. You should stop by to see it." Jensen sketched his own design for the house that he ordered to build. It was a surprise for Jared.

"When are you going to tell Jared?"

"Soon. I'm going to ask him to move in with me this weekend and I won't take no for an answer! Jared can't distract me this time." Jensen grinned.

* * *

Jensen and Jared were heading to the bar, usually he would be excited and hold Jared's hand— and yet— he was not doing that right now. There was distance between both boys— a foot, to be accurate— and the atmosphere was awkward. Jensen never felt like that around Jared before.

"So... How did you get into this?" Jensen asked.

"When I was teenager I joined the theater club because my friends thought it would be a good idea. At first I didn't like it, but after I preformed it was amazing. Then after that I had to dress up in stylish outfits like dresses and skirts. It turns out it was a prank from my friends, those assholes. But if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have realized my passion. I fell in love with the clothing and make up."

"Do you go out like that all the time?"

"Not really. People are jerks and often tell me I look like a prostitute. I sometimes dress up whenever I want to have fun and go out, but it's mostly just at home. I try to be careful where I go though. It's a little dangerous in some areas. I used to go by myself, but now I can go out like this with you! You understand me."

Jensen mentally winced. "Every time we go out... you're going to crossdress?"

"Do you mind?" Jared tilted head and batted his eyelashes, showing off the mascara he put on. He added more make up than the last time. His cheeks had a little foundation and he wore some blush to make his red lips pop out.

"Not at all," Jensen lied. Fuck! Why couldn't he tell Jared how he really felt about it?

Jensen kept glancing at Jared every now and then. He watched his red, wrap skirt riding up every time Jared took a step, giving Jensen a small view of— No fucking way! Jared was wearing panties! Black panties with some lace spots.

"Are you—" Jensen cleared his throat, desperately trying to get blood rushing back to his head. "Are you wearing women's panties?" _Please make up a lie_ , he thought.

Jared gasped and tugged his skirt down a little. "Can you see it? I didn't think this skirt was too short." Panties felt nice against Jared's skin, especially the lace material. At first, he had been ashamed to wear panties, but when he had tried them on the first time. Jared instantly loved it.

"Just a bit. May I ask why?" Jensen's eyes squinted as he stared at Jared, suspiciously.

"I was hoping we could have fun after we finish the bar," Jared purred, stepping so close to Jensen. He looped his arm around Jensen's and leaned against his shoulder. Jensen could feel the heatness radiating off of Jared.

"Or," Jensen spoke up, "we could snuggle in bed and sleep. That sounds relaxing." Jensen couldn't. He couldn't have sex with Jared when he was dressing like _that_. He could practically hear Chris's voice nagging him in the back of his mind.

_Man the fuck up and support Jared._

Easier said than done.

* * *

Jared followed Jensen as he led them to a round table, where Chad and Chris were arguing. Not even aware that their best friends had arrived.

"I'm telling you that shots get you drunk faster if you soak them with gummy bears!" Chad exclaimed.

"Bullshit! It's the same thing," Chris argued. "Eight gummy bears equal a shot glass! You probably took a bunch of them and got drunk off your ass—" Chris's eyes landed on Jared, at least he hoped it was him. "HOLY SHIT!"

Chad blinked and turned around. "Damn, Jay!" Chad whistled. "Seriously, you could be America's next top model. I need another drink."

Chad waved at the bartender for three beers. Their table was near the bar area. The place wasn't pack, just a couple of people drinking and the music lightly playing. Jensen was relieved. He didn't want any problems with people. Although, he did notice two guys staring at Jared from the corner of his eyes.

"Sit right here, Jared." Jensen pulled the chair, being a good gentleman that he was. He discreetly placed Jared at the edge so he would have his back against the strangers. Jensen didn't like the dirty looks that they were giving Jared. He didn't want Jared to be aware of them, they were supposed to be having a good time.

"Thanks, babe," Jared smiled as Jensen pushed his chair. Jensen grinned and sat beside him. His instincts were telling Jensen to protect Jared.

"Wow, Jared, you look great man. Jensen never told me that his boyfriend was hot," Chris complimented. "I would totally date you if you weren't with my best friend." Jensen glared at Chris, a sense of jealousy hitting him. Yeah, he told Chris to give Jared a compliment, but not flattery. Bastard.

"Chris, c'mere," Jensen scratched his nose and leaned near Chris, who did the same.

"What?" Chris asked as he whispered.

"Tone it done with the compliments, dude! You already made him smile, no need to make up lies."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Not lying, Jensen. It's a shame that he's taken." He laughed when Jensen's expression morphed into horror.

"You're not even gay!" he whispered harshly, causing Jared and Chad to look at both of them with raised eyebrows. "...I told him this guy from work likes him..." he said, lamely.

"I'm playing. I just enjoy teasing you." Chris let out a soft laugh. Of course, he was messing with Jensen. Chris would never hurt his best friend, he would rather kick his own ass.

Jensen snorted and playfully punched Chris's arm.

"Thank you for the compliment, Chris," Jared smiled so brightly that everyone was in awe. It was nice coming from friends, Jared honestly felt insecure with himself every time he dressed up, but upon hearing wonderful responses. It really brightened his mood.

Chad huffed. "That's nothing! I got one for you, Jay bird. That skirt makes your as—" Jared immediately covered his mouth before Chad could finish his so called compliment. However, the others weren't stupid, they knew what Chad was going to say.

Jensen tapped his fingers against the table and his lips were firmly pressed together. "Finish that sentence Chad and I'll make sure you're buried behind this bar!" He was now determined to lure Chad outside and knock him out, then after that Jensen would dig a hole to cover up his evidence. Yeah, that would be nice. No one would miss Chad anyway. Just Jared, but being the good boyfriend Jensen was he would comfort him. His mind was already picturing everything.

"Chad, I think you've had enough to drink. No more. Remember what happened last time," Jared reminded.

Jensen cocked his head. What happened last time? What the fuck did Chad do!

"Fine," Chad said through his hand. He pried his hand off and said, "You swore you would never mention it! I was drunk!"

The conversation made Jensen gape in shock and was imagining what they were talking about. The idea of Chad and Jared doing things beyond friendship crossed this mind.

"You fucker! Did you try to sleep with Jared?" The question came out of nowhere.

"What— Gross! Fuck no!"

"Jensen!" Jared exclaimed as he looked at him in disbelief.

"Bitch, I'm straight. No matter how good Jay bird over here looks like, I still love pussies," Chad countered, huffing rather angrily.

Chris pushed his drink away. "I'm done drinking." He would never again go out with Jensen if Chad was coming along. No wonder Jensen couldn't stand Chad, he was a fucking idiot.

Jared was pissed, not that Jensen cared at the moment. He was getting angry at the thought that other guys would flirt with Jared now. Chad was the straightest guy Jensen knew, so if he flirted with Jared… What were the odds of others doing the same?

Jensen wouldn't like it.

Jared crossdressing would be a major issue for him. It was bad enough when gay guys would make a move on him, but all it took was for Jared to say he was taken or for Jensen to kiss him to make a point. But with straight guys it would be more troublesome, they would think Jared was a beautiful girl. Imagine their shocked faces when they find out Jared's true gender?

It would be chaos and Jensen would probably end up in jail for getting into fight. He couldn't do this.

Shortly after that they decided it was time to head home. Jared was still fuming, he hadn't said a word to Jensen for accusing Chad on such a thing.

Once they entered Jared's apartment, Jared glared at Jensen as he said, "I can't believe you did that, Jen. Seriously? That was an asshole move. It was like you were accusing me of cheating! I would never in a million years do that to you."

Jensen sighed. "Jared, we need to talk." He had done enough thinking, Jensen knew what he had to do.

Jared's anger dissipated and shifted into worry. "What's wrong, Jensen?"

"I can't do this," was all Jensen could say.

"Can't do what?" Jared stood in front of him with a frown on his face, confusion showing.

"This," he waved his arm back and forth. "I can't be with you. I don't like it when you crossdress," he admitted.

Jared's lips quivered. "What? B-But said you didn't mind." Jared grabbed his hand and made an effort to stare at Jensen. "Please don't say what you're going to say. I know it's a little strange but—"

"I hate it, Jared! You look like a hot chick, don't get me wrong some guys like that, but I don't. I'm gay and girl features like make up and clothing won't get me up. I don't even want to have sex with you when you're dressed up like this. " Jensen pulled away from Jared's grasp. "Everyone would tell me that you were the perfect boyfriend, in fact, too perfect. They started to tell me that maybe you were hiding something. No one could be that perfect. Either you were a killer or hiding a shameful secret. You know what? They were right!"

Jared's eyes got watery and he whimpered as Jensen was yelling at him.

"Your secret is that you love dressing up like a _drag_!" Jensen shouted. He didn't mean to say the word _drag_ , it just came out. It was too late to take it back and apologize as he heard Jared gasp.

Jared began cry, his makeup was getting ruined as tears mix together. "How could you say that? I thought you were different..."

Closing his eyes, Jensen finally said, "It's not working between us, Jared. We need to see other people, someone with our similar tastes." When Jared didn't say anything back, Jensen took the opportunity to leave. There was nothing else to say anyway. They were done.

Seven months down the drain...

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Jensen was miserable and lonely, he hadn't seen Jared at all. Chris wasn't talking much to him either after he found out that he broke up with Jared. All because he didn't like his boyfriend crossdressing. Chris called him foul names and gave Jensen a rough shove, ever since then only a few words have been exchanged with one another.

Jared had one all of his friend's hearts. Most were beyond upset that Jensen dumped Jared. Even the ones who told him that Jared had to have a secret were shunning him. What the fuck? Now he was the asshole... Jensen felt like shit.

He was in the breakroom sitting on the couch. Chris sat next to him. "You look like shit," he observed.

"Thanks," Jensen snorted and drank his cold, disgusting coffee. It tasted like his soul for a moment.

Chris paused, then sighed. "Man, I'm sorry for being an asshole. I was just disappointed in you."

"Nothing new there," Jensen joked. "...I feel horrible. There's times where I want to call Jared and apologize to him."

"So why don't you?"

"Because... I called him a drag. He told me his ex-boyfriends would call him that and it would hurt Jared. Fuck... I can't believe I called him that. I'm no better than those assholes. You were right. I was being shallow. Jared was amazing and the best boyfriend I ever had."

"Then go get him," Chris replied. "You were with him for seven months. Hell, you even thought of moving in together and design the fucking house, yourself, for him. Don't let something as stupid as crossdressing stop you. Give him a chance, Jensen. Imagine if Jared told you he hated your car collection."

Jensen's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. "Don't even joke about that! My collection is valuable!" Jensen had a collection of small cars of different models, he had over 120 and it was still growing. His collection started when he was a teenager, he just found it cool to collect all versions of vehicles in the size of your hands.

Chris rolled his eyes. "It's like your collecting hot wheels. It's childish."

"Jared said it's wonderful and even got me two different models that I could never find! He supports me—" Jensen stopped mid-sentence as he realized something. Everyone would give Jensen a hard time for his car collection, and yet, Jared supported him. None of his ex-boyfriends ever did that, fuck, one even had broken a car model by grabbing it harshly. Jensen kicked him out in a heartbeat. "Fuck. I'm a dumbass."

All this time Jared was the perfect boyfriend for him because he was always by Jensen's side. Jensen would be damn if he didn't do the same for him. He loved Jared and breaking up with him for crossdressing was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

"Now you see what I mean." Chris's mouth curved and patted Jensen on the shoulder.

"Son of a bitch," Jensen cussed. He deserved to be the asshole of the month... after everything he said to Jared. He needed to make amends.

* * *

Jensen rushed to Jared's apartment, he halted when he saw trash bags outside his door. What the? Jensen ripped a bag to see what Jared threw out. His eyes slanted and he let out a sigh.

Jared threw out all of his girly clothing and a bunch of makeup kits. Jensen blinked as he saw the black dress Jared wore for him. _I always wanted to wear a dress for you._

He knocked loudly on Jared's door. "Jared! Open the door!" he yelled.

No less than a few seconds Jared opened the door. "Jensen? W-What are you doing here?" his voice trembled. "Did you come to return my stuff that I left at your place?" Jared's brows lowered and his shoulders slouched in defeat.

Instead of answering him, Jensen said, "Why are you throwing out all your stuff? You love this stuff, it's your passion."

Jared shrugged. "I _loved_ it. Maybe it's time I stop and just be normal. My last boyfriend called me a drag... I just had enough. What's the point of loving something if people are just going to say shit about it?"

"Jared, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you that. I didn't mean it, baby." Jared snapped his head towards Jensen, having his complete attention. "I was a fucking dick. I'm sorry. I'm willing to give it a chance because it makes you happy. You deal with my stupid cars that look like hot wheels!" Jared chuckled as his eyes glistened with tears. "Don't change, Jared. I love you. I'm the one who has to change, not you. Please give me another chance. I don't deserve it but I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Jensen..." Jared covered his mouth, he shed tears, this time happy tears. "Of course I forgive you. I love you, Jen. I was even going to stop crossdressing if it meant having you back."

"No! Don't ever stop. Here," he held up the black dress, "Why don't you try it again? I want to see how you look in it, I need to see how beautiful you are in a dress." Jensen smiled.

Jared sniffled and ran up to Jensen. "Anything for you, Jen." He took the dress and went back inside, while Jensen grabbed all the bags and put them in his apartment. Jared was going to throw away everything... and all for Jensen.

Wow.

Jensen wanted to kick his own ass. He loved Jared so much— maybe— he could also love his crossdressing side. Life was about taking chances, right?

"Jensen?" Jared called him.

"Yeah?" He closed his door and followed Jared's voice. "I get a feeling this is going to lead to make up sex." And Jensen was right. He found new respect for Jared wearing dresses, especially when Jensen fucked him while he still had the dress on.

As they lay naked in bed together and their limbs tangled with one another, Jensen hummed as Jared gently tapped his fingers on his chest. They were quiet, both content with the afterglow. Jensen was the first to break the silence.

"You know... You never really gave me an answer for moving in together," Jensen whispered. "I still want that."

Jared stopped tapping and tilted his head upwards. "Really?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I wanted that so bad, Jen, but I was scared that you would freak out about my secret. Also, I do have a lot of clothing, not exactly guy stuff." Jared sighed. That was what scared him the most, what if Jensen had another freak out and hurt Jared? He couldn't handle another break up in the future, the first one nearly killed him. Sure, they had small fights and arguments like most couple did, but never any break ups.

"Jared, I'd be a dumbass to let you go. I love you, babe." Jensen kissed his temple for reassurance and continued, "Besides, I think I have a crossdressing kink now. When you came on your dress— Damn, babe! That was hot. I could get used to it."

Jared kissed Jensen roughly without warning. "I love you too. I would love to move in together with you."

Jensen grinned and rolled onto Jared, grinding their hips together. Both getting hard in an instant, a low groan escaped Jared's lips. "Round two?"

"You know it, babe."

* * *

Jared walked around the empty house, he eyed the living room. "When you said move in together, I thought you meant me moving into your place," he said, somewhat distracted by the house's chandelier that was hanging right above him. The house was stunning.

"Are you kidding me? My apartment looks like a neat freak lives in there, everything inside is white and covered in stainless steel. I know you're not a fan of my ordinary and boring lifestyle. Your apartment was colorful and really decorative. So, I decided why not get a house? Better solution and more space. You always wanted a house and a picket fence, right?"

"You forgot dog," Jared chuckled.

"No, I didn't." Jensen shook his head. Jared could give him the puppy dog look all he wanted, but Jensen was not getting him a dog. He was not fond of dogs jumping on him and chewing his paperwork.

"Do— Are you sure you want to do this, Jensen?" There was doubt in his voice. "You don't think we're going too fast on getting a house." Jared wasn't worry about the house or moving too fast, in reality, he was happy that they were finally doing it. But a part of Jared was scared that Jensen was going to leave him again. He wanted to give Jensen a way out if he had second thoughts.

Jensen paused. "Come with me, Jared. I want to show you something." He headed to a room, Jared's lips curved downwards as he followed him. He was anxious when Jensen didn't give him an answer.

Jared entered the master bedroom, he saw light coming from the closet. As he entered inside, Jared expected a small wardrobe and very little space. However, his eyes widened as he saw that it was enormous... it was a walk in closet. Jensen stood in the middle with a smile on his face.

"I did this for you." Jensen's cheeks darkened. "Now you have enough space for you clothes— You can even buy more to fill out all the spaces."

"Wait... You design this house?" He had never seen any of Jensen's work whenever he worked on designs before. After seeing this, Jared was certain that Jensen was a damn good architect.

"Yeah. I told you I wanted us to have our own place together a while back. What better way than to design our own home? Although, the closet was different the first time, I recently remodeled it and changed the design for you. I wanted you to have a big walk in closet, babe. That way you have more than enough room for your crossdressing stuff. Do you like it?"

Jared's heart did a weird flip and his smile widened. "Like it? I love it!" He rushed to Jensen to give him a hug and a kiss. "When do we move in?"

"Whenever you want— Oh, one last thing." Jensen picked up a bag that was hidden deep in the closet. "Here. The first thing you can hang."

Blinking, Jared took out the tissue paper and then gasped at the gift. "It's beautiful!" He stared at the red dress in awe. It was soft and had lace around the edges of the dress. A little revealing, but it was something just for Jensen to see. Jared hanged the dress and couldn't wait to try it on for his boyfriend.

Jensen was making the effort to support him and even went as far as to change the design of part of _their_ house. Jared glanced at Jensen, and knew that deep down everything was going to be okay. He had nothing to doubt from Jensen.


End file.
